


[Fanart] Emotional Support Murder Tree

by UnUnpredictableMe (DraejonSoul)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Flynn is Lucy's emotional support tree, Gen, garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraejonSoul/pseuds/UnUnpredictableMe
Summary: "I hate you two.""Hush, you. Lucy LOVES it.""After all, you're her emotional support murder tree, aren't you?""Shut up, Rufus."





	[Fanart] Emotional Support Murder Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Celtrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtrose/gifts).

[ ](http://fav.me/ddh3yow)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this Tumblr thread (https://ununpredictableme.tumblr.com/post/187998463919/ununpredictableme-littlelatte-heres-my) when Celtrose made a comment that Flynn should wear a vest so we can take him to the mall. And this was born.


End file.
